bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons Tower Defense 5
Bloons Tower Defense 5 is Ninja Kiwi's latest Bloons Tower Defense game that was officially released December 15, 2011. According to Ninja Kiwi, the reason they released Bloons Tower Defense 4 Expansion was to tide the overwhelming demand for a new Bloons Tower Defense game, with BTD5 being so far from release at the time. New Features *Tunnels and moving parts for tracks. *New tracks. There are 9 new tracks now. *Z.O.M.G. addition. *2 paths of upgrades for towers *Addition of Sniper Monkey, Ninja Monkey, and a name change of Monkey Beacon to Monkey Village. *Camo Bloons come out in different kinds of bloons now. *Regrowth bloons added. *Daily Challenges added. *Special Missions added. *Special Agents added. *Monkey Money added. *Special Abilities added. *Uses NK Coins. News thumb|300px|right|BTD5 First 20 Levels video released prior to game's release On Nov 29, 2011, along with the release of the mini-game called: Who Wants To Be A Bloonionaire, the trailer for BTD5 was released. On Dec 1, 2011, a teaser site for Bloons TD 5 was released, with lots of new information and images, among many other things. On Dec 5, 2011 a video of the first 20 levels gameplay was put up on the NK blog, which can be viewed on this page. On Dec 13, 2011, the game was released for all Ninja Kiwi accounts. On Dec 15, 2011, the game was released to everybody. http://ninjakiwi.com/.../Bloons-Tower-Defense-5.html On Jan 13, 2012 a new Special Agent was added to the game called Meerkat Spy, which grants Camo Bloon detection to towers in its radius. Costs $60 Monkey Money. On Jan 19, 2012 a Treasure Chest at the Main Menu was added, giving free Monkey Money daily for Ninja Kiwi account users. On Jan 27, 2012, Daily Challenges were added where the player can earn Monkey Money for every challenge they complete. 1 unique challenge is available until the next day. On Feb 2, 2012 a new track was released in the game. The track is called The Rink. The track is a beginner track. On Feb 10, 2012, Special Missions were added to the game, with 2 missions available: Full House & MOAB Madness. Complete them to earn additional Monkey Money. On Feb 24, 2012, an update was added, allowing Double XP for a limited time. Earn double rank XP and tower XP until Feb 26, 2012. On Mar 1, 2012, a new Special Agent the Bloonsday Device was added. At a price of $500 Monkey Money, it is expensive, but with an amazing power to zap bloons from the sky! On Mar 8, 2012, 4 new Special Missions added: Short-Lived, Fast Upgrades, Special Agents Only and There Can Be Only One. On Mar 15, 2012, the Spike Factory tower was released in BTD5. On Mar 22, 2012, all Premiums went on sale for 30% off (in store AND in cash) until Mar 25, 2012, also big balance changes were released, (full patch notes on http://ninjakiwi.com/Forum/...#post70651). On Mar 29, 2012, a new special agent called the Tribal Turtle was released. It could be placed on land or in water!, New art work was added so if you upgrade a tower, it will show a different portrait every upgrade above the target priority, and the music was changed to a higher pitch. Tracks Monkey Lane Difficulty: Beginner A long and grassy track. This track has tunnels that bloons can go through. Towers cannot attack bloons in the tunnels. There is no water on this track. Park Path Difficulty: Beginner A long and curvy track. There is water in the form of a stream in this track. Tack Shooters are good where the track has U-Turns. Bloon Circles Difficulty: Intermediate A track in a wheat field that look like crop circles. The track splits in two and bloons go in a loop in some parts. No water in this track. The Rink Difficulty: Beginner This track is based on an icy rink. The shape of the track is similar to a Mac's command key. There is water in this track as a hole in the ice. Penguins can be seen sliding across the track. Archipelago Difficulty: Intermediate A track that is a group of islands. This track is mostly water with a few islands and a shipwreck in the top corner. Good track for Monkey Buccaneers and Tribal Turtles Mount Magma Difficulty: Advanced A track based on a volcano. Bloons spiral in the center and go out to 4 different paths. You place your towers on the side of the volcano. No water here. Switch Difficulty: Advanced A pipe like track that branches in two. In the center there is a switch that rotates, and that opens and closes paths. No water. Clock Difficulty: Expert A track on a clock. Depending on where the clock hands point, that is where the bloons go. The clock looks like Big Ben. No water on this track. Castle Difficulty: Expert A track that is on the top of a castle. The bloons come out of two different paths, and meet at the end. The water here is in the form of a moat. Trivia *This is the first Bloons TD game in which you have to unlock the upgrades for each tower. *Most Towers in this game has a glitch where the logo in the bottom left corner is different from the actual tower on the board. Category:Bloons Tower Defense Games Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD Games